Such a method is known from EP 510 563 B1. In order to insulate a rear-ventilated metal façade, the insulating element is inserted into a frame profile mounted on vertical supports and having frame partition walls. To avoid heat bridges, spacing strips are placed on the frame partition walls and screwed in place, between which additional insulating panels are accommodated.
The invention addresses the problem of providing a screw, a building envelope and a method for insulating a building wall or a building roof with which a simplified insulation of a building envelope is possible.